1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus capable of converting an attribute of display data into a code and thereby displaying the data without correcting an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in computer techniques, advanced functions such as graphic display, multi-color display, and multi-window display are realized in application programs in order to establish a better man-machine interface. A plurality of color palettes are used in such displays. Display data has an attribute for designating a color palette to be used and is displayed on a color display monitor in accordance with a color set in the color palette. That is, many currently-available application programs are designed for a color CRT.
Recently, a lap-top computer has been developed which can be conveniently carried by a user. In such a computer, a flat panel display such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) is generally used as a display device. These display devices are of a mono-color type in which, for example, data can be displayed by only four representations, i.e., four gradation levels by a hardware limitation of four palettes. For this reason, if a commercially-available application program is directly loaded into the lap-top computer without any modification, color competition occurs to disable discrimination of color boundaries.